


Sorry

by slightly_distressed_davesprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Crying, Cutting, Eating Disorder, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic John, Homophobic Language, M/M, More tags to be added, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character, Trans Jade Harley, Transphobia, like alot of crying, suicidal Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_distressed_davesprite/pseuds/slightly_distressed_davesprite
Summary: It was a bright and sunny day, a few fluffy white clouds dotted the vibrant blue horizon, but aside from that, it was to be considered the perfect day. Birds were chirping quite annoyingly and woke a young man from his sleep. Now, what is this young mans name...Aka a shit story made by a shitty person. This will most likely be really offensive, so if you dont like extreme bullyinying, slurs, selfharm, and shit like that, then ya might wanna leave





	1. Introduction

A young man wakes up from a dense dream; the amount of sweat and how this poor man is gasping for air is surely a key indicator that he was having a terrible dream. He grabs his side and slowly start to rock back and forth in a soothing manner on the wrinkled sheets. This young man looks over at his tiny bedside table and looks at the bright red numbers on the small alarm clock, 5:15 A.M. A small sigh escaped his throat as he lifted his aching body off the bed. He gathered up some crumpled clothing from off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. He stripped down and entered in the warm shower. He lathered up his chocolate brown hair, letting the warm water pour down and rinse the shampoo. He stared down at him self, expressionless. 'Why am I so fat...' He thought out loud as tears became to drip from his eyes. He stayed completely silent as he cried in the shower, salty tears mingling with the steady flow of water dripping down his tanned face. He shut the water off and stumbled across the bathroom towards his pile of crumpled clothes and picks up an almost blinding white t-shirt, with a couple of mud and 'other' stains on it, he sighs and begins to dry off, wincing every so often when the rough towel would rub against his cuts and bruises. He puts on a normal pair of underwear and a pair of almost black sweatpants, and the stained shirt. He walks into his bedroom and picks up a clean looking sweater and pulls it on, messing up his slightly damp hair and places his pair of shades on. He begins to gather up his things when his phone goes off... 'Thats new...' He walked over to where his phone was charging and unlocked it, looking over the message he almost cried again. He looked over it in complete and utter horror. He placed his phone down gently as He continued to gather his things. He grabbed his headphones and phone and stumbled into the living room and decided to fuck around on his phone. Eventually 6:42 A.M rolled around and he got ready to leave for the bus to take him to his own personal hell. "Have a good day Dave." Dave simply nodded in response and left.

A light, gentle breeze ruffled up Dave's hair, the breeze relaxing and calming. He eventually approached the bus stop, turning off his music, he waited for the bus... Then he showed up. Dave's face visibly went red, his breathing sped up, and he began to shake. Though he liked this other young man, the other did not like him, in fact it was quite the opposite. This young man hated him. And this young man was no other then John Egbert.

Dave stood there, shaking in his metaphorical boots, as John proceededto glare at him in disgust, and oh how it broke poor Dave's heart. The bus rolled up and both males got on the bus, John shoving him aside and the bus driver giving him a pitiful look. He didn't need his pity, he didn't deserve it.

As the bus approached hell, the more crowded the bus came, but still, people refused to sit near him. Dave was the last one to get off the bus. He began to drag his feet, stumbling through students to get to his locker. He began to put his stuff away when his hand was nearly crushed by his locked slaming shut. He squeaked he said hand almost got crushed, he knew what was coming next. He looked up with fear in his eye as his peers cornered him in. Then flew the punches. A fist came flying straight to his cheek, another too his eye, in which his glasses flew off. He had never been more terrified.

All he heard for a solid ten minutes was a mixture of, "DEMON", "FAG", "KILL YOUR SELF", "DIE" and so forth. Kicks and punches went in his way as he was humiliated in front of everybody. Years were spilling out his face as he pealded for them to stop, but alas, in was useless.

Dave was left in a puddle of his own blood as the halls cleared out as the bell rang. Dave picked himself up and fumbled out of school, going home, he can't do this anymore. Whence he arrived home, he broke down crying, his sobs echoing back at him. No one was home, he was gonna do it. He looked down at his phone as he scrolled to the text he received that morning.

(Unknown Number)

Why haven't you killed your self yet? You realize that no one would care.

Infact, you should do it when you get home from school.

Everyone would be so happy to be rid of you.

I know i would be.

He threw his phone and ran into the bathroom. He ripped his clothes off and grabbed a rusty razor blade. He turned on the tub and filled it up with burned hot water. He entered the tub slowly, hissing in pain when the water burned his cuts and bruises. He grabbed the blade and started to violently slice at every peice of skin he could.

The water turned a dark red and a putrid stench admidded from the bathroom. Dave's vision slowly started to fade when he heard his Bro's voice. "Dave? Are ya home?"


	2. 1

A bright, blinding light shown down on Dave's eyes. He freaked out when he realized that he did bot have his shades on. 'Where... Am I...' Dave thought as he attempted to look around. Taking in what little of his surroundings he could, he had concluded that, he was in a hospital; and very much alive. Dave jerked his arm up and whimpered. Fuck that hurt. He slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, until everything went black. 

He was awoken by a gentle shove of his shoulder, which was met with a whimper. "Oh! Terribly sorry about that! You must be Dave. The young man I'll be sharing a room with!" Dave looked up and saw an old lady, a grandmotherly figure standing near his bed. "Hmmm..." Dave attempted to speak, but no words came out. Only slurs. "Hoho! I see you're still on pain killers eh?" Her nearly clear sky blue eyes crinkled up when she laughed. Dave nodded his head lazily as the old lady continued to laugh. "Well then Dave! I'm Janette!" She patted Dave's bed softly. "I'll let you rest now child.." She spoke in a calming voice that lulled Dave right to sleep.

Dave was woken by a nurse several hours later. She preformed test to check his vitals, checked and cleaned out some of his stitches, and asked a couple questions. "Where... Where's... Bro..." Dave slurred out, obviously still on pain killers. "He's been in the waiting room for hours. Would you like for him to come in?" She asked, which was kinda a stupid question to ask. Dave nodded enthusiastically, getting nauseous at the fast movement. The nurse giggled and said that she was gonna get Bro. Nana, as she insisted that you called her that, spoke up whence the nurse left. "She's pretty cute eh?" She said, amusement in her voice and eyes. "I... I don't... Swing that... That way Nana..." Dave murmured out. "Hoho, well I didn't know!" She chanted out. The door was soon opened and in Bro came. 

Bro looked over at Dave, clear relief on his face. "I... I thought i lost you..." He looked down at the floor. "Was it something I did... Something I didn't do..." He took a couple steps closer and grabbed Dave's nearly numb hand. "No no no... It's not your... Your fault... You're the... The best Guardian... Best Guardian I could ask... Ask for..." Dave replied, slightly squeezing his hand. Bro crouched down and hugged Dave. Tears spilled out of both males eyes as they shared a long hug. "I-I don't know w-what I'd do if I-I lost ya..." Bro buried his face in Dave's neck as they both sobbed.

Visiting hours were over and Dave was utterly exhausted. He slept like a baby. Dave was slowly fading into sleep as the TV was showing a news report. Dave woke up at 11:35 and was shocked to hear more voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Nana. She was talking with a middle aged man, mostl likely her son. Dave curled up in a ball and faced the other way, giving them a bit of privacy. The door was opened about five minutes later and in stepped someone else. "Hey Nana..." Said... John? It was his voice but, why would he be here? That was a stupid question, Nana was his actual Nana. Dave's blood ran cold at his voice. He curled up even deeper in his sheets, hoping that John wouldn't notice him. 

John and his Dad spent four hours sitting and talking with Jane? Nana? Dave wasn't sure what to call her. A couple hours after they left, Bro came in. "Hey, Dave. Are ya feeling better?" Bro mumbled out. "Y-Yeah... I'm... I'm feeling a bit better..." Bro grabbed Dave's hand and started to tear up. "I'm so glad you're safe... I couldn't live with myself if you died..."


	3. 2

Over the next couple of days, John and his Dad had been visiting for roughly four hours; all right before Bro came in. It was lucky, but luck doesn't last forever. Bro walked in earlier then before; 12:00 actually, right when John and his Dad came in to visit. Bro had come in everyday; Dave liked this, but right now, he wanted him out. John could see him, and Dave didn't want that.

Bro walked in and sat down near Dave. He started to chat about random things, when someone else walked in, thinking it was a nurse, Dave payed no mind to it, that is, until he heard John's voice. Dave had tried to shrink back into his sheets, but it was to late; he had been spotted. 

John and Dave had a mini staring contest, which was just Dave staring in horror and John glaring daggers at him. Dave was hyperventilating, he couldn't deal with this, he wanted him to leave, to just get out and never come back; but that would be selfish. John wasn't here to see him, he was here to see his Nana. 

Bro and John's Dad began talking with Nana, which left Dave and John to talk. "Wow... Can't even kill yourself right... Look how much of a failure you are..." John sneered out, looking down at Dave smirking. Dave curled up more, hoping that it's all just a dream, but nope, it wasn't. "What, you think you can just disappear... Everyone wants you to, but you can't even die right. Everyone cheered when they announced that you nearly died. No one cried. No one was sad. We all were so happy. It sucks that you are alive though... Shame to... Would've been a lot more nicer with one less fag alive..." John trailed on. Tears pricked in Dave's eyes. He was right, no one really cared about him. John patted Dave's cheek condescendingly before throwing on a look of fake worry. "Dave, why are crying, there's no need to cry, Dave." He called out, kinda of loud. Fake concern oozed out of his voice as Bro rushed over. Bro had wiped off Dave tears and sat near him from then on. Eventually, everyone left, which meant Dave could finally sleep. 

Nana got up, and walked over to Dave. She began to pet his head and smiled. "There, there boy..." Nana whispered out soothingly. Dave looked up at her and faintly smiled. "Thanks Nana..." Dave passed out a little while later. The next few days were similar to each other, Bro and Johns Dad came in together, they would talk with Nana, John would tell him how everyone hates him, tells him he should try again after getting out, and Dave would cry. Dave just wished he wasn't like this, wished that John actually liked him; but, life sucks. Today was different though.

Bro and Johns Dad walked in, John trailing behind them, and sat down near Nana. Dave didn't hear what anyone was saying, having just woken up, looked around confused when Bro, Nana and Johns Dad left him and John alone. "Well, looks like it's just us here, Dave..." John trailed off, smirking and walled closer to Dave. "So, how did you do it..?" "What..." "Don't play dumb, how did you try to kill yourself..?" Dave looked up at John, slightly panicking. "Was it pills..." John muttered, slowly grabbing Dave arm. "Or was it a noose..." His grip tighten on Dave's arm. Dave's face scrunched up in slight pain. "Or..." John's smirk widened. He yanked Dave's arm up and reviled Dave's scarred up arms, still fresh with old cuts. Dave yelped when John pulled his arm up. "Heheh... I was right, you're so pathetic..." John sneered out. John found the deepest cut and pushed his nails to it. Dave's breathe hitched in pain, it burned. John digged his nails in harshly, drawing blood as Dave whimpered. He knew not to make noises, it'll just make it more painful for him. John began to scratch at it violently, causing more blood to draw out. Dave bit his lip and let out a pathetic whimper. "Awww, what's wrong Dave," John pushed his nails deeper, "Can't handle a little pain?" Dave whimpered louder at the sudden pressure. "Pathetic..." John spat out and released his grip. John washed his hands, condescendingly, John taunted, "You might wanna hide that, Dave. Not everyone wants to see how pathetic you are." John said, walking over to a chair and started to play on his phone.


	4. 3

Dave held his injured arm close to him, he pulled up the sheet and curled up. He was crying. Why. Why him. Why did he have to go through this. Why did his crush have to hate him. How is this fair. How is any of this fair. "Oh quit crying, Dave. I honestly don't want to hear your disgusting voice." "m'sorry..." Dave mumbled out, attempting to dry his tears before Bro came back.

Dave had passed out before Bro came back. Bro decided to leave; John and his Dad stayed for another hour before they left. A couple hours later, a nurse walked in to check up on Dave. "Wake up, Dave..." She lightly shoved his arm. Dave blinked awake and groggily sat up. "Dave... What happened to your arm..?" The nurse asked. "Uhh..." Dave trailed off, tears pricking in his eyes. The nurse sighed and cleaned it up, and redid the stitching. "Dave, please don't do that again, you have such a wonderful life to live... Please don't waste it like this..." She sighed out. She checked on Nana and walked out.

About five days later, Bro walked in, sulking. "Hey, Dave..." Bro trailed off. "Yeah?" Dave replied. "We're, uh... We're getting" He swallowed, "Getting kicked out..." Dave froze and began shaking. "You're joking... Right? Please be joking..." Bro shook his head, "I'm so sorry Dave... Money hasn't been coming in, and with the hospital bills, I just, I just don't know what to do, they're giving me till the end of the month till they kick us out Dave... I'm so fucking sorry..." This can't be happening. No. Its not true, it's just a shitty prank... Right? "Hahaha, funny joke Bro..." "Dave, I'm serious... This isn't a prank..." They both starred at each other before breaking down, crying. That was the only place they could call home. Bro worked his ass off for that shitty place, the indescribable acts he had to do for rent. Their mother kicked them out for being gay, its was tough, sometimes, the people Bro brought home, tried to get with Dave, of course, Bro beat their asses in. All that hard work, just to be kicked out. 

John and his Dad walked in on them crying their eyes out. Bro went over to them and explained what happened, why they were crying, and asked what they should do. Dave blocked them out and laid down, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
Then, the best thing, and the worst thing happened, "You could stay with us, I'll help you get back on your feet." Bro accepted the offer, promising repay them for their troubles, to which Johns Dad declined the repayment. John walked over to Dave, frowning. "Ugg... Now I have to live with you, bluh... Stupid fag, maybe if you didn't fail at killing yourself, my life wouldn't turn to a living hell... Now I have to see your ugly ass face everyday, all because your 'Bro' can't pay the fucking rent..." Dave nearly punched him, he wouldn't, because John was stronger then him and could easily beat his ass in; instead, he just weeped. 

Bro and Mr. Egbert have been packing up as much as they can, bring clothes and other stuff kept in they're bedrooms, into the guest rooms, and keeping the stuff they can't fit in the unused garage. All in all, they had the apartment room empty within two days. "Dave will be free to leave in about three days, so you can come pick him up when your ready!" The chirpy nurse said. Finally, he'll be free from hell. Free from the pitying looks the nurses and doctors gave him. Free from John. No wait, no, he'll still have to see him, since he's now living with him.

Now was the day Bro was picking him up, taking him to a new hell. Joy. Dave had asked Bro if he could be homeschooled for the rest of the year, to which Bro responded with, "I don't know, Dave? Can you go for two more weeks? Cause it's gonna take awhile to get ya in homeschooling." "I can survive, hopefully..." Dave trailed off. Bro ruffled up Dave's hair. "Alright then... I promise I'll get you outta there." Bro mumbled out.

They arrived at the Egbert residence and, it was a nice house. Bro walked up to the front door, with dave trailing behind him.

"John? Can you show Dave up to his room?" Mr Egbert said, not really paying any attention to John or Dave. John grabbed Dave's arm tightly and practically dragged him up the stairs. He shoved him into his room. John turned around and glared at him. Dave swallowed. "Don't fucking talk to me." John sneered out and slammed the door shut. Dave curled up and cried. Why can't he just be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh short chapter sorry


	5. 4

Dave crept down stairs to ask Mr Egbert where the shower was. He was given some directions and went on his way. He entered in the bathroom and locked the door. He started to strip down, when he was done, he looked in the mirror. He held back sobs. He looked fucking obese. Fat rolls everywhere. He felt sick. He threw up in the toilet a couple of times and turned on the shower. Every step he felt like he gained ten pounds. He stepped into the hot shower and cleaned himself. After he got out, he dried of as quickly as possible and through on his clothes. He bolted out and ran to his room, nearly running into John. "Watch where you're going, fag!" John called out. Dave cried even more. This was hell.

He rushed into his room, he closed and locked the door. He broke down sobbing. Burning tears filling his deep red eyes. Dave started to scratch at his cuts, hoping to open some of them. He soon heard a key turn his doorknob. Quickly drying his tears, he looked up to find John, standing in the doorway. He grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him downstairs. "Suppers ready..." John mumbled out. Dave cautiously fallowed John to the dining room and sat down in the chair next to Bro. Dave had refused to eat, saying he wasn't hungry. Which was bullshit. He was starving. But he was fat enough as is, don't need more food. It was now ten o'clock, and both Dave and John were tired. They both walked up the stairs, Dave behind John, and went into they're respective rooms and went to bed.

The way his lips felt against his, smooth and soft, the way soft, needy sounds came out of his throat, the way he'd sometimes grind down on him. He moved on to his neck, kissing and sucking small, barely noticeable hickeys in his soft skin. He looked up at him, deep red eyes filled with love stared into his. Big, round, innocent eyes that made his heart melt. How could he even think about hurting him. Kiss. Another kiss. Kissing turned into making out. Little soft nips on his perfectly soft lips, the tiny noises that drove him mad, the small gasps of breath. It was driving him mad, he needed more. He continued to suck and nibble on his neck, the short, gaspy moans he got were perfect. The way his hips felt in his hands were just so right. 

John woke up with a start. What the fuck was that dream. Did he just... Think about doing that stuff... With Dave!? He shook his head and got up. He checked the time, six am. Might as well shower and get ready for school. He stood in the shower for twenty minutes, replaying his odd dream. He scowled, that little fag's gonna get it. 

Dave woke up, shaking. Today he has to go back to hell. He got dressed in his normal attire, which was just black sweatpants and a baggy red sweater. He slowly crept into the kitchen and sat down, waiting for John. He was nervous, scared, terrified. He couldn't breath. John got out of the shower. He got dressed in a random tee and some blue jeans. He fixed his hair and put his glasses on. He walked downstairs and he saw Dave. Sitting in a chair like a lost puppy, looking around and finally at him, with big, fear ridden eyes. John scowled and grabbed and apple. He grabbed Dave and walked to the door. "We're leaving, Dad!" John yelled. Dave stumbled behind him, holding back whimpers, as Johns grip was nearly crushing his arm. When they arrived at school, john threw him to the ground. John stalked off to somewhere as Dave was left shaking on the floor. 

Two young ladies were walking to their new school. Excited, one of the girls was skipping, while the other was smiling at the other actions. The two you ladies arrived and they saw a young man through another young man too the ground. The two young ladies rushed over to him to help him out...

"Hey! Are you ok!?" "Jade, dear, I don't think yelling will help." "Oh. You're right. Sorry!" Dave groaned, pain flaring up his back. He felt two pairs of arms help him up. He looked up at the two girls who helped him up. The first girl, Jade, Dave assumed, had long, dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes, and had the most brightest, beautiful green eyes ever. The second girl, whom Dave doesn't know, had short, chopped blonde hair, thin eyes, with amazing violet orbs. "Hi! I'm Jade! And this is Rose! We're both new here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this chapter is so short


	6. AUTHORS NOTE (WILL MBE DELETED LATER)

ok so ill be editing the shit out of the last few chapters... i dont like how they turned out at all... ill still keep em up, just letting you guys know that ill be editing them to make them more detailed and longer...


	7. REWRITE OF CHAPTER 3

Dave held his injured arm close to him, he pulled up the sheet and curled up. He was crying. Why. Why him. Why did he have to go through this. Why did his crush have to hate him. How is this fair. How is any of this fair. "Oh quit crying, Dave. I honestly don't want to hear your disgusting voice." "m'sorry..." Dave mumbled out, attempting to dry his tears before Bro came back, as John continued to be a bitch to him. "You honestly should try again once you get out, I'm sure that no one would care, not even your 'Bro'!" John smirked out. Dave cried even more, cause it was all true, nobody really needed him, no body would care, he was gonna do it a week after he got out.

Dave had passed out before Bro came back. After talking with Nana, and Johns Dad, Bro decided to leave; John and his Dad stayed for another hour before they left. A couple hours later, a nurse walked in to check up on Dave. "Wake up, Dave..." She lightly shoved his arm. Dave blinked awake and groggily sat up. "Dave... What happened to your arm..?" The nurse asked. "Uhh..." Dave trailed off, tears pricking in his eyes; honestly, he hoped it was just a dream. The nurse sighed and cleaned it up, and redid the stitching. "Dave, please don't do that again, you have such a wonderful life to live... Please don't waste it like this..." She sighed out. She checked on Nana and walked out.

About five days later, Bro walked in, sulking. "Hey, Dave..." Bro trailed off. "Yeah?" Dave replied. "We're, uh... We're getting" He swallowed, "Getting kicked out..." Dave froze and began shaking. "You're joking... Right? Please be joking..." Bro shook his head, "I'm so sorry Dave... Money hasn't been coming in, and with the hospital bills, I just, I just don't know what to do, they're giving me till the end of the month till they kick us out Dave... I'm so fucking sorry..." This can't be happening. No. Its not true, it's just a shitty prank... Right? "Hahaha, funny joke Bro..." "Dave, I'm serious... This isn't a prank..." They both starred at each other before breaking down, crying. That was the only place they could call home. Bro worked his ass off for that shitty place, the indescribable acts he had to do for rent. Their mother kicked them out for being gay, its was tough. Sometimes, the people Bro brought home, tried to get with Dave, of course, Bro beat their asses. All that hard work, just to be kicked out. 

John and his Dad walked in on them crying their eyes out. Bro went over to them and explained what happened, why they were crying, and asked what they should do. Dave blocked them out and laid down, burning tears leaking out of his eyes. Then, the best thing, and the worst thing happened, "You could stay with us, I'll help you get back on your feet." Bro accepted the offer, promising repay them for their troubles, to which Johns Dad declined the repayment. John walked over to Dave, frowning. "Ugh... Now I have to live with you, bluh... Stupid fag, maybe if you didn't fail at killing yourself, my life wouldn't turn to a living hell... Now I have to see your ugly ass face everyday, all because your 'Bro' can't pay the fucking rent..." Dave wanted punched him, he wouldn't, because John was stronger then him and could easily beat his ass in; instead, he just weeped. When Bro went over to Dave to explain what's going on, he had to fake a smile. This was going to be hell.

Bro and Mr. Egbert have been packing up as much as they could, bringing clothes and other stuff kept in their bedrooms, into the guest rooms, keeping the stuff they can't fit in the unused garage. All in all, they had the apartment room empty within two days. "Dave will be free to leave in about three days, so you can come pick him up when your ready!" The chirpy nurse said. Finally, he'll be free from hell. Free from the pitying looks the nurses and doctors gave him. Free from John. No wait, no, he'll still have to see him, since he's now living with him. Guess in a week and three days he'll be gone.

Now was the day Bro was picking him up, taking him to a new hell. Joy. One more week. Dave had asked Bro if he could be homeschooled for the rest of the year, to which Bro responded with, "I don't know, Dave? Can you go for two more weeks? Cause it's gonna take awhile to get ya in homeschooling." "I can survive, hopefully..." Dave trailed off. Bro ruffled up Dave's hair. "Alright then... I promise I'll get you outta there." Bro mumbled out.

They arrived at the Egbert residence and, it was a nice house. Bro walked up to the front door, with dave trailing behind him. "John? Can you show Dave up to his room?" Mr Egbert said, not really paying any attention to John or Dave. John grabbed Dave's arm tightly and practically dragged him up the stairs. He shoved him into his room. John turned around and glared at him. Dave swallowed. "Don't fucking talk to me." John sneered out and slammed the door shut. Dave curled up and cried. Why can't he just be normal.


	8. REWRITE OF CHAPTER 4

Dave crept down stairs to ask Mr Egbert where the shower was. He was given some directions and went on his way. He entered in the bathroom and locked the door. He started to strip down, when he was done, he looked in the mirror. He held back sobs. He looked fucking obese. Fat rolls everywhere. He felt sick. He threw up in the toilet a couple of times and turned on the shower. Every step he felt like he gained ten pounds. He stepped into the hot shower and cleaned himself. After he got out, he dried of as quickly as possible and through on his clothes. He threw up a couple more times and sobbed, why him. He bolted out and ran to his room, nearly running into John. "Watch where you're going, fag!" John called out. Dave cried even more. This was hell.

He rushed into his room, he closed and locked the door. He broke down sobbing. Burning tears filling his deep red eyes. Dave started to scratch at his cuts, hoping to open some of them. He soon heard a key turn his doorknob. Quickly drying his tears, he looked up to find John, standing in the doorway. He grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him downstairs. "Supper's ready..." John mumbled out. Dave cautiously followed John to the dining room and sat down in the chair next to Bro. Dave had refused to eat, saying he wasn't hungry. Which was bullshit. He was starving. But he was fat enough as is, he doesn't need more food. It was now eleven o'clock, and both Dave and John were tired. They both walked up the stairs, Dave behind John, and went into they're respective rooms and went to bed.

The way his lips felt against his, smooth and soft, the way soft, needy sounds came out of his throat, the way he'd sometimes grind down on him. He moved on to his neck, kissing and sucking small, barely noticeable hickeys in his soft skin. He looked up at him, deep red eyes filled with love stared into his. Big, round, innocent eyes that made his heart melt. How could he even think about hurting him. Kiss. Another kiss. Kissing turned into making out. Little soft nips on his perfectly soft lips, the tiny noises that drove him mad, the small gasps of breath. It was driving him mad, he needed more. He continued to suck and nibble on his neck, the short, gaspy moans he got were perfect. The way his hips felt in his hands were just so right. He grabbed his ass and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. The squeak that he made was down right adorable. He was adorable. "Mine..."

John woke up with a start. What the fuck was that dream. Did he just... Think about doing that stuff... With Dave!? He shook his head and got up. He checked the time, six am. Might as well shower and get ready for school. He stood in the shower for twenty minutes, replaying his odd dream. He scowled, that little fag's gonna get it. 

Dave woke up, shaking. Today he has to go back to hell. Six more days. He got dressed in his normal attire, which was just black sweatpants and a baggy red sweater. He slowly crept into the kitchen and sat down, waiting for John. He was nervous, scared, terrified. He couldn't breath. John got out of the shower. He got dressed in a random tee and some blue jeans. He fixed his hair and put his glasses on. He walked downstairs and he saw Dave. Sitting in a chair like a lost puppy, looking around and finally at him, with big, fear ridden eyes. John scowled and grabbed and apple. He grabbed Dave and walked to the door. "We're leaving, Dad!" John yelled. Dave stumbled behind him, holding back whimpers, as Johns grip was nearly crushing his arm. When they arrived at school, john threw him to the ground. John stalked off to somewhere as Dave was left shaking and crying on the floor. 

Two young ladies were walking to their new school. Excited, one of the girls was skipping, while the other was smiling at the other actions. The two you ladies arrived and they saw a young man through another young man too the ground. The two young ladies rushed over to him to help him out...

"Hey! Are you ok!?" "Jade, dear, I don't think yelling will help." "Oh. You're right. Sorry!" Dave groaned, pain flaring up his back. He felt two pairs of arms help him up. He looked up at the two girls who helped him up. The first girl, Jade, Dave assumed, had long, dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes, and had the most brightest, beautiful green eyes ever. The second girl, whom Dave doesn't know the name of, had short, chopped blonde hair, thin eyes, with amazing violet orbs. "Hi! I'm Jade! And this is Rose! We're both new here!"


End file.
